Running In The Rain
by aBeautifulLiar
Summary: There was only one person she would run in the rain for. [Haleb - based on the behind the scenes photographs of Tyler and Ashley recently released, so will contain spoilers for season seven]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a little one-shot based on the behind the scenes pictures of Caleb in a hospital bed, just whilst I'm still working on the chapters for my two current stories! I would consider making this into a two parter or three parter depending on what you guys think, so just let me know in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the basic storyline, everything else belongs to Pretty Little Liars.**

" _I missed you. I missed touching you, I missed kissing you, I missed watching you walk barefoot across the kitchen floor. I thought I'd go crazy missing you." - Caleb Rivers_

Hanna had only ever run in the rain for one person.

There was only one person in her world that would be worth running in the rain for. And that was how she found herself gasping for air as she ran through the hospital doors, make-up running down her face, her clothes soaked to her skin as she frantically looked around for the nearest person who could help her. A hand on her shoulder distracted her from that task however, and her eyes settled on the familiar face of one of her best friends. The person she had almost lost Caleb to, had they not broken up a few months prior.

"Hanna?" Spencer whispered, her own eyes red from crying, but Hanna was too distracted by her hand. As though the brunette knew what she was thinking, she withdrew her hand and looked down at it, "Sorry, I... I need to wash my hands..." The blonde could only nod her head, not able to take her mind off the fact that her best friends hands were coated in a dry layer of blood – Caleb's blood. "We're still waiting to hear something."

Hanna hadn't spoken yet, she was becoming increasingly aware of that fact, she just didn't know what to say. She hadn't even realised she was shaking until Toby offered her his jacket, and she, for the first time, noticed there was someone other than Spencer there. "What happened?" She finally managed to get out, and Spencer glanced at Toby before she took a deep breath.

"I-I don't really know, it was trap, Hanna. We went there and the next thing we knew, there was blood..." Spencer's face paled at the memory, and Hanna still had no idea what had happened to Caleb other than the fact he had been bleeding. "We think he was stabbed." Toby confirmed, his arm wrapped around Spencer's shoulders, and Hanna quickly moved past them both towards the desk.

"Hi, um, Caleb Rivers... I need some news or something on him, please?" She stared at the woman with complete desperation, only to be met with the question of whether she was family. "Yes, I... no. Not exactly, he's my..." He was her nothing, she had to remind herself, because she had made the decision to pretend as though what she had said the night she was kidnapped, was her getting caught up in the moment. That hadn't been true at all, she had never stopped loving him.

"He's..." She sighed, "Please, can't you tell me anything?" Her confusion, along with the tears must have worked because the woman just let out a small sigh and told her the doctor would be out to talk to them shortly. He couldn't get there quick enough as far as Hanna was concerned; it had been around thirty two minutes since she had received the message from Spencer telling her that something had happened to Caleb and they were at the hospital. They were all investigating A.D and who had murdered Charlotte, but it seemed as though the game had changed now that one of them could be dead.

The thought broke her heart – perhaps a huge part of her had just assumed that she and Caleb would have time to get back together. Despite everything that had happened to them in the past, she had just assumed that their time was limitless. Rosewood liked to remind her that life was short, and filled with pain. She bit down on her nails as she sat down, shaking her leg as she waited for someone to tell her anything. She was still shaking, her heart thumped uncomfortably against her chest and the tears fell down her face as she just waited.

He had to be okay. Caleb had made a promise to her and he wouldn't break that. He wouldn't leave her. Well, he wouldn't leave her again, anyway and he wouldn't do it like this. He hadn't even said goodbye, and she hadn't heard him tell her that he loved her in so long. She didn't even know if he actually loved her, but she hoped more than anything that he did.

It seemed as though an eternity had passed before the doctor approached them, all she heard was that Caleb was stable before she interrupted him and asked if she could see him. She needed to see for herself, just to make sure that he was okay, and that he would be okay. It wasn't until her eyes settled on him that she could feel herself begin to calm down, leaving Spencer and Toby to deal with anything the doctor had to say as she stepped inside the room. He looked so peaceful, almost as though nothing had happened to him if it hadn't been for the wires, and the beeping of the machine next to his bed. With a gulp, she stepped closer, until she was close enough to touch him and her eyes glanced over him as she tried to assess everything that was wrong.

His chest was still rising, and as she placed her hand on his bare chest, she could feel his heart beating against her fingers which served to make her own heart calm down. Hanna could see the bandage, barely covered by the blanket, and her hand moved to gently pull the blanket away so she could see where A.D or Charlotte's killer had stabbed the man she loved. The large bandage was wrapped around his stomach, and she let out a broken sob as she covered it back up and bit down on her lip. "I love you," She whispered, hoping he could hear her as her fingers moved to his hair, gently brushing through his short hair as her tears fell onto his pale face. "I never stopped loving you and I never will. I don't care if you don't feel the same because that's okay... that's okay and I'll live with that but I just wanted you to know. I love you and you scared the hell out of me today..."

Slowly, her fingers moved to gently caress his face and she shook her head, "Can't we just skip to the part where all of this is over and we can be happy?" Her voice was weak, her throat sore from the amount of crying she had done in such a short period of time.

"I wish." Was all she heard, as his eyes fluttered open, his own voice low as he observed the woman next to his bed. She let out a small laugh, despite the tears that fell down her face, "Me too, me too..." Their eyes met and she gave him a small smile, "You really scared me..." She mumbled, and Caleb only gave her a small frown as he lifted one of his hands to press against her cheek, gently wiping at the tears that fell.

"Why do you always confess your love for me in life or death situations?" He teased, and Hanna rolled her eyes, before she burst into tears all over again. He had heard her, he had let her ramble on like an idiot and whilst she didn't regret a single word she had said, it still hurt that he had yet to say those words back. Maybe she had truly ruined it when she had walked out all those years ago, realising too late that Caleb was all she had ever wanted and so much more.

"I should have tried harder," Hanna finally said, "I should have gotten on the plane and found you. I just didn't know which hostel you were going to be in and I was terrified... I should have just gotten on the plane and found you. I would have found you." It was everything she had hoped she had done and at the same time, everything she had no idea why she couldn't have just done it at the time. She had been too angry, too devastated that he had just left her without saying a goodbye, without leaving her anyway to contact him.

"Hanna," He tried to interrupt her but she continued to talk, until he managed to pull her from her own memories, his voice slightly raised, "Hanna, shut up!" He moved his hand down to hers, squeezing it gently, "I love you, we both could have done more back then... but I love you still. No matter what." He was still weak, Hanna could see it in the way his grip loosened, and his eyelids drooped. So, she only nodded her head and moved to lay next to him, mindful of the wires as her head went to rest on his chest, so she could be assured that his heart was still beating. His arm wrapped around her, his lips moving to press against the top of her head, before his own eyes closed, both of them forgetting the rest of the world for just a moment.

All Hanna could hear was the sound of his breathing, and his heart thumping gently, and it was enough in that moment to know that he was going to be okay. She had so many questions, questions that could be answered when she wasn't so caught up in the fact that they loved each other and maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay. And she guessed that was enough – maybe was better than never.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I decided to finish this on this two parter on how I believe Haleb should reunite in the future. After Spaleb I'm excited to see how the writers bring the two of them back together but this is my own twist on it. I am currently taking prompts as well so if anyone has any ideas, plase don't hesitate to let me know!**

" _I miss you so much. It's making me do stupid things. Crazy things." - Hanna Marin_

The pain soared through his body as he dropped to the ground and held onto his side. He could feel the wetness he only knew to be blood and he couldn't believe this had happened again – the last time he had been shot and in all those years, his thoughts hadn't changed. All he could focus on was Hanna, he needed to see her one last time. He needed to get the chance to tell her that he loved her, he needed her to hear those words because if she didn't, then he didn't even know what the last thing he had said to her was. Probably something without meaning, something that would mean she would have no idea just how much she meant to him.

He could see it now – he could remember walking out on her that night. He could remember putting his phone onto the bed and tucking the small ring box into his pocket. Leaving it behind wasn't an option, he would be gone and knowing his plans wouldn't have made a difference to Hanna. At least, not in his head at the time.

There was meant to be an unspoken bond between the two of them, one that meant that neither of them had to live in fear of coming second to anything. Their careers meant the world to them, college meant everything to Hanna as well and so did her best friends but neither of them would have to choose between being together and something else. Until every plan he had ever made fell apart in front of him, Hanna was meant to come to Europe with him during her summer break, he was meant to get down on one knee and ask her to be his forever, officially but instead, she had to work. No, she didn't have to work, she wanted to. She had chosen her job for some stuck up woman over him and he had enough.

Before that night, there had been arguments, so many sleepless nights as he waited for her to come in, lonely nights in as she went out, being left behind as she got to travel to London without him and then Tokyo and California, to the point where sometimes, he didn't think he had a place in her new world. Hanna was on a mission to prove that she was over Charlotte and Rosewood but that mission didn't seem to include Caleb. At least as far as he could tell.

As he laid there on the ground, he replayed leaving her and thought about if he could do anything differently. Was there anything he could have changed to ensure that he and Hanna had stayed together? She had come back, he hadn't known that for so long but she had come back and it was too late. If he had just stayed for half an hour more, things could have been so different.

Spencer was important to him, she had been such a good friend for so many years, but dating her had been a mistake. She didn't regret it but he knew that he did; he had seen the pain it had caused Hanna and then the pain he had caused Spencer in return. She had fallen in love with him when his heart belonged to someone else, and he hadn't even realised that his heart was in the hands of the blonde until it was too late. He had already hurt Spencer. He wondered if things would ever be the same again and then, more importantly, if things would ever be fixed between him and Hanna.

His eyes were closed and his fingers pressed against the bleeding wound, conjuring up images of a smiling Hanna. When was the last time he had seen her smile? When was the last time he had made her laugh? He couldn't die, there was no way he could die without letting her know how he felt. Even if those were the last words he spoke, at least she would know. He wanted to make her smile, he wanted to make her laugh, he wanted to make her happy. How possible would that be if he was gone?

She was the only reason he held on right then. There was nothing else he could focus on, even when he heard Spencer's and Toby's panicked voice, he could feel them dropping beside him. Toby called for an ambulance, Spencer applied more pressure to his wound as she sobbed, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was but that he would never have been able to make her truly happy because he wasn't able to give her his whole heart. Instead, his eyes fluttered open and he looked at the brunette, "Hanna," Was all he managed to get out; Caleb had never let many people see him cry but right then, he let out a broken sob.

Spencer smiled a little at him, despite the tears that fell down her face, "I know, I'll tell her." She whispered, "But you'll get to tell her yourself." She quickly corrected herself, realising that if she had to say those words to the blonde who was currently unaware of what had happened, it would mean Caleb was unable to.

It was though those words gave him what he needed to close his eyes and let go, barely able to hear the panicked screams when he focused on Hanna. She was in a wedding dress, he had his arms wrapped around her, she was laughing and they were smiling as he twirled her around...

And then darkness.

After that there was just flashes of memories until a familiar voice could be heard through the darkness. She loved him, he already knew that but he had no idea if she wanted to do anything with that love – it was almost as though she too scared to take anything any further because of what had happened between him and Spencer. Hanna was convinced she was broken beyond repair, that she was a wrecking ball to those around her but he had always seen so much more.

"I wish." He managed to get out, although his throat was sore and his eyes took a moment to adjust to the light. He had a searing pain in his side but he could ignore it as he got to look into those gorgeous blue eyes once again. His hand moved to her cheek when he spoke again and he gave her a small smile, "Why do you always confess your love for me in life or death situations?" He tried to make a small joke, and it worked for just a second until she burst into tears once more.

"I should have tried harder," Hanna spoke, "I should have gotten on the plane and found you..." She continued to ramble on about what she could have done differently and no matter how many times he tried to interrupt her, there was no stopping her. "Hanna, shut up!" He finally tried, moving his hand into hers, "I love you, we both could have done more back then... but I love you still. No matter what." He was so tired but he needed her to know that, even if nothing happened between them, he just needed her to know that he still loved her.

When she moved to lay next to him, he couldn't stop the smile on his face and his eyes fell to a close as his arm wrapped around her. His lips pressed against her head and he could feel himself falling into an easy sleep with her so close to him. No matter what happened next, he had told her what she needed to know and A.D could do whatever the hell they wanted to him, he had done what he needed to do and for however long he had left with her, whether it be two days, two months or two years, he didn't want to be terrified of having that one regret again. "I love you," He whispered once more, his grip tightening on her as he pulled her a little closer. They were together, she was safe and she knew how he felt.


End file.
